


Dad

by SaladandPeace



Series: How it could have been [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Connor is fatherfigure, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Other, cole is alive, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaladandPeace/pseuds/SaladandPeace
Summary: The whole deviancy problem and revolution happened three years earlier. The car crash never happened. Cole is alive. Connor stays in Hank’s house together with his son and dog. When Hank is hospitalised, Connor and Cole keep their lives going with eachother’s help, making them grow even closer.-recomended but not obligated to read part 1 first-





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so grateful for all the sweet feedback on my first fic in this series! Really, I hit over 100 kudos in less than a day! Thank you all so much!
> 
> This is the second part, set three months later. If you haven’t read the first part yet, I recommend you read the first part, but you can read this one seperately too. ^^
> 
> This will be multichapter, because it’ll handle multiple days, so some will be short chapters and some a bit longer. I don’t think it’ll be longer than three chapters.

**3 months after the revolution**

 

‘Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck- arch!’

‘Lieutenant please refrain from moving too much. The bullet is in a sensitive spot. You’ve been lucky but if you move too much you could decrease your chances of survival drastically.’ Connor looked down at Hank. His blood was everywhere on his clothes. He knew he should try to stop the bleeding, but the wound was on Hank’s chest and he didn’t dare touch the place in fear of making it worse.

‘Connor- Cole- take care of him, please.’ Hank’s voice sounded more frail than usual. It made Connor’s biocomponents feel heavy. This must be fear, or worry, he knew.

‘I will take care of him until you’re healed, Lieutenant.’, he stated. He wouldn’t accept anything else. Hank will survive. He analysed the situation again. 83% chance of survival. Hank was going to live. He _had_  to.

The shrill sound of the sirens calmed Connor slightly. They would take care of him. He stayed with Hank nonetheless, stepping with him in the ambulance and waiting outside the operation room. He knew the chance of survival was big alright, but he couldn’t get rid of these feelings of ... worry? His chest tightened as he thought about what he should say to Cole. He hid his face in his hands. This was all his fault. If he had been quicker, he could have pushed Hank out of the way or if he had caught the bullet himself. He should have noticed, he should-

‘Sir?’ The door to the operation room was open, a raven haired woman in a white surgeon jacket stood in the doorway. ‘Sir, I came to notify you that the operation was successful. Mr. Anderson is being transferred to room 165 where we can further monitor his rehabilitation. If mr. Anderson has any family that needs to be notified, now would be a good moment.’

‘Ah yes, thank you.’ He watched as the woman went back inside the operation chamber. He hadn’t scan her, but he was pretty sure she was an android. Not that it’d mattered to him. He was glad to see androids integrate in society so well. Any family that needs to be notified? Just Cole. He checked the time. It was time to pick Cole up from school, he was already going to be late. The heavy feeling appeared again.

 

 

 

He smiled at the boy as he approached the school gates. Cole was the last kid there. Some teachers were chatting among themselves a bit further. It was Friday, so it wasn’t that weird that most kids were gone already. Maybe it wasn’t that bad, seeing the news connor would have to give him.

‘Hey Cole, how was school?’ He smiled and tried to act casual despite his high level of stress. Instead of answering, Cole looked up at Connor with a calculating look.

‘What happened to dad?’ Connor had underestimate the child’s deduction skills. He was his father’s son after all.

‘Cole, I-‘

‘Did he get hurt again?’ Connor sighed. He gave up.

‘Yes. He’s in the hospital now, but he will make it. Listen, I-‘

‘Of course he’ll make it! It’s dad! He’s the best and strongest officer! He always makes it!’ Cole smiled brightly, but Connor noticed that his eyes stood worried. The poor kid stayed positive and strong during times like this. He ruffled the kid’s hair. Cole was pretty grown for his age, and he must be used to Hank getting injured.

‘You want to go visit dad? He isn’t awake yet, but...’

‘I’d love to see him!’ Connor nodded, seeing through his cheerful attitude. He bent down and opened his arms. This was how Hank had comforted him three months back. Now it was his turn to comfort Cole. Cole threw his arms around him, a look of gratitude on his face. They stayed like that for a while, and Connor felt soft sobs against his shoulder. _Cole was strong_ , he thought, _but he was still a child._

 

 

 

  
‘And then Mila asked me for my yellow pencil, but I didn’t have one, so I told her that maybe if we mixed green and blue we might get yellow! It didn’t work, and when the teacher came she told us that I had been wrong. Blue and yellow make green!’ Cole kept on babbling on about his day to his father, who didn’t answer. It made the boy look desperate. Maybe he was desperate.

Hank laid down on the hospital bad, still unconscious. His heartbeat and breathing were steady, but slower than usual. The chance that he actually was aware of two people present in the room was very low, let alone that he heard anything of Cole’s stories. But Connor didn’t tell him. Maybe the boy knew, maybe he didn’t, but dear God, let him _hope_.

Connor listened with half an ear to Cole’s experiences. The joyful way he expressed himself was very contrasting to the cold white hospital room. He was like a bright light in a dark room. He realised that Cole was almost always like that. A ray of sunlight, a bundle of joy. Cole was probably the only reason Hank hadn’t lost his mind already between all the homicide cases. His chest tightened, yet filled with the familiar warmth. The warmth, Hank had told him once, was the feeling that you get when you care deeply about someone or something. It was true. He cared about Cole. A lot.

‘I will take care of him, Hank’, Connor whispered silently as to not disturb the boy, ‘get better soon. He needs you.’

When the nurse came in to tend to Hank and to tell them that visiting time was almost over, he asked her some questions. Hank would probably stay asleep for most of the weekend. ‘It’s safer too, he can injure himself more if he’s a wake.’ She had said. She thought he’d be stabilised enough to stay awake somewhere around the following Wednesday. She couldn’t predict the rehabilitation progress from then on, but it had been enough. For now, Connor just needed Hank awake.

They walked the hospital more or less in silence. Connor glanced towards Cole. The boy’s mood had changed when they had left the room. He was probably distraught about leaving his father. Connor took Cole’s hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. Connor looked up at him with eyes that seemed wet from future tears, yet a thankful smile. The boy withdrew his hand and threw his arms around Connor, burying his face in the android’s white shirt. Said android looked down at the kid, unsure what to do. When he felt his shirt become moist, he patted Cole’s head softly and tried to return the embrace as well as he could. A kid his age shouldn’t have to act so strong, yet here they were. Connor wasn’t sure what to say, but he wanted to reassure Cole.

‘Shht, he’ll be alright. Dad will be back and healthy in no time, you’ll see. Until then, we’ll show dad how well we can take care of each other, okay?’ He felt Cole nod against his shirt. He smiled sadly to himself. He felt just as distraught as Cole, he knew, but he needed to stay strong as well. For the both of them. Connor let him go and looked down, as if he was ashamed. Connor crouched down next to him.

  
‘It’s okay to be sad. I’m sad too. But as long as we have each other, we’ll be fine, I promise. Dad won’t know what he sees when he comes home, okay?’ Connor winked at the boy. Was it the right way to act? He didn’t know. His systems didn’t know. He could only try. Cole’s slight smile told him it was alright. He stood up and took Cole’s hand again. Now, they needed to get away from this somber place.

‘Let’s go home, I’ll make you some spaghetti bolognese, I know that’s your favourite.’

 

 

 

A small figure walked slowly into the room. Connor looked at him from Hank’s bed. At a certain point, Hank had complained about Connor staying in the living room all night. Connor did go into stasis for a while every night, but he didn’t need to lay down. And even if so, he only went into stasis for a good three or four hours.

Nonetheless, Hank had said he felt bad lying in his bed sleeping while his guest had nothing but the living room. As such, they had decided Connor would spend the night in the bedroom, even when he wasn’t in stasis. He didn’t mind it in all honestly, he quite liked Hank’s company. Even if the only sound he made was heavy breathing only interrupted by some snoring, he enjoyed it because it meant he wasn’t alone. Now, he was alone again.

‘Connor?’ His thoughts were interrupted by Cole’s unsure voice.

‘Yes Cole?’

‘I-I can’t sleep... can I sleep here with you in bed?’ The boy sounded pleading. Connor bit back the statement that androids didn’t sleep. The boy just wanted company. And he did too. Should they talk about it? Or...?

‘Of course Cole.’ Was all Connor ended up saying.

He scooted over, making room for the child. Cole slipped in the bed got as close as possible to Connor. Connor threw one hand around the child, pulling him closer to him. He let Cole get comfortable before adjusting the blanket appropriately.

‘Are you comfortable?’

‘Yes.’

As soon as silence dawned upon them, he could feel Cole’s breath slow down. Soon, the boy would fall asleep.

‘Goodnight Cole,’ Connor said silently.

‘Goodnight dad’, Cole replied, his mind at the edge of sleep. Connor’s thyrium pump jumped at those words. It had been the first time Cole had called him “dad”. He found he quite liked the title. He smiled at the sleeping boy as the warm feeling spread again.

 _Dad_. He let the word roll around in his system. Dad was a nice word. He liked the idea of being Cole’s dad. Of course, he knew Cole had just been sleepy, and had most likely confused him for Hank. Still, Connor liked the memory so much he saved it in his map of “favourites” before going into stasis

 


	2. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Yes, I’m proud at you for who you are, and you don’t need to change anything about yourself.’  
> Who had told Connor that like he was telling Cole? Ah, yes, Hank. Of course. Connor had taken a long time to understand that, maybe he only understood just now. ‘And your dad is just as proud of you as I am - or even more proud.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the sweet comments and all the kudo’s! It makes me very happy to see people enjoying my work! ^^

‘And? Is it good?’ Connor smiled as he switched his attention from the homework to the hopeful pair of eyes looking at him.

‘Hmmmm’, he said teasingly, scanning the sums again. In the end, he decided to answer before the kid died of anticipation. He returned the math homework.

‘It’s good, there are no mistakes at all.’ He smiled encouragingly at the child. ‘Good job.’ He ruffled Cole’s hair, who looked at him with surprise and a hint of proudness in his eyes. Connor decided he felt proud too. Even though it were only sums with numbers up to twenty, it was a whole lot for a 6 year-old.

He went for the kitchen. You want me to make some chocolate milk? ‘Yes!... please?’ Connor chuckled. It was funny when Cole tried to be polite despite his enthusiasm. God, he liked the boy.

When he put the mug in front of Cole, said boy beamed.

‘Connor?’

‘Yes?’

‘One day, I’ll be as smart as you! I promise! And then you’ll be very proud of me!’ Connor stared at the happy boy. His thyrium pump skipped a beat.

‘I’m already proud at you Cole.’ The kid’s surprise made him feel happy and sad at the same time.

‘Really?!’

‘Yes, I’m proud at you for who you are, and you don’t need to change anything about yourself.’  
Who had told Connor that like he was telling Cole? Ah, yes, Hank. Of course. Connor had taken a long time to understand that, maybe he only understood just now. ‘And your dad is just as proud of you as I am - or even more proud.’

‘How do you know?’

‘I just do.’

Cole jumped of his chair and ran to Connor for a hug. Connor hugged back.

‘Can I go play now?’ Cole asked after a while. He let go of Connor and looked at him.

‘Is all your homework finished?’ Cole frowned for a second and then answered.

‘Yes!’

Connor’s detectors notified him of a rising stress level and other signs that pointed to Cole lying. Connor raised his eyebrows and looked the boy in the eyes.

‘Really?’

Cole wiggled on the spot, looked at his hands and then looked back up at the android. This time, there was guild in his eyes.

‘Well no, I also have to do some reading, but...’ The boy looked down again, his voice faltering. It was so easy to break to Cole’s lies, but he understood the boy. He had already done homework today. He could do the reading on the way to the swimming pool later on the day. He told the boy this, and was rewarded with a smile. Cole nodded and ran away to his puzzle he had started two days prior.

Connor followed him with his eyes, before noticing the still half full mug on the table. He sighed. Cole had the attention spam of a squirrel.

 

 

 

  
They were driving to the swimming pool for Cole’s weekly swimming lessons. Connor focussed on the road, while listening to Cole struggling to read his book. Connor decided he didn’t like the story. The text was formatted to consist of nothing but simple words, making it easy for the children to read, but leaving little room for an interesting story.

It was only two pages, so Cole was finished before they arrived at the swimming pool. He entertained himself mostly by watching the landscape fly past or by asking Connor some random questions. Maybe the boy tried to keep himself busy as to not think about his dad too much. It was understandable. Connor found himself worried about Hank all too often. He had promised Cole they’d visit him after the lesson.

After he parked the car, they walked towards the entrance of the building. Connor was quite unsure of how to proceed. He had found most parents stayed in the income hall and let their kids go inside with the teacher. It struck Connor as odd to leave your kids alone in a potentially dangerous situation, but this was probably a situation where trust was important. He wished he had tagged along more often, but despite the revolution, some people had their own visions on androids, which they tended to show in rather rude ways. He didn’t want this negativity to affect Cole too, so he had stayed at home most of the time when Hank brought Cole to his hobbies or other social events. Cole had complained from time to time about this, and Connor had tried to explain it. Cole had never really gotten it, to Hank’s amusement.

Now, he was wearing a beanie to hide his LED, the exact same he wore when undercover. He had lot’s of clothes, Hank had made sure of that, but the undercover clothes were his favourite. He had wore them when he had become deviant. He loved that memory. Connor checked again to see if the LED was properly covered. He should remove it, he knew, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It was part of his identity, of him.

He was pulled back to the present when Cole’s hand slipped out of his own. He immediately was alert, but relaxed again when he saw the boy run towards a group of kids his age. Those were probably his friends from swimming class. A smile swept over his face. He scanned the kids as Cole was chatting with them. Alicia Milson - born 4 January 2029; Erin Mayhem - born 19 October 2027; Tim Furnier - born 9 February 2028; Lucas Miller - born 15 December 2027. Connor checked the date while approaching the group. Saturday 9 February.

‘Happy birthday, Tim,’ Connor said with a smile to the Tim, before handing Cole his swimming bag and looking around for the teacher.

‘How did he know that?’, he heard the boy exclaim in wonder.

‘He knows _everything_.’ He didn’t need to look at Cole face to know he’d see a smug smile. He spotted a lady not to far away, talking with someone that could be the parent of one of the children. He compared her to the description Cole had given him earlier and found that she matched it wonderfully. He scanned her too to be certain. Amelia Rolanga - born 11 July 2010. A 25 years old, black lady with long braided hair and brown eyes (like yours - Cole had explained). She was slightly shorter than Cole had made him believe, of which the kid’s own height could be the cause.  
He walked up to her and waited politely for her to end her conversation with the older woman. While waiting, he felt a tug at his jacket. He looked down and saw Cole, accompanied by Tim.

‘Connor? Can Tim come play tomorrow?’ Connor hesitated. ‘Pleaaaaaase?’ Cole used his special weapon: puppy eyes. Connor wasn’t as quickly won over as Hank, but seeing the kid like this made it indeed harder to say no. Besides, Connor decided, company would be good for Cole. He wasn’t too comfortable with having another kid in his home without Hank to monitor things.

‘I’ll talk with his parents after the lesson. Maybe we can go to the zoo or to the playground or something.’

The boys looked at each other. ‘I’ll go get mom!’ Tim shouted and ran away. Cole stayed with Connor.

‘Hello, can I do something for you?’ Connor looked at Amelia, who was done with talking to the woman.

‘Hello miss Amelia, I’m here for Cole Anderson, Hank’s son. Hank anderson is currently in the hospital, so he couldn’t come himself.’

‘Oh my, I’m so sorry.’, she looked down at Cole. ‘You okay, sweetheart?’ Cole nodded with a smile.

‘Of course, my dad is the best, he’s okay, you’ll see!’ Cole’s determination made Amelia smile. She returned his attention to Connor.

‘And you’re his...?’ She seemed curious. Connor wasn’t sure what to say. Android? He wasn’t anyone’s android. Friend? Not really, he took more care of Cole than something else. He wasn’t really family either. He searched the net for an appropriate word, but Cole was too quick.

‘He’s my dad! I have two dad’s from now on!’ Cole beamed.

Connor wasn’t sure what to say. The word “caretaker” laid on his lips, he had been sure that had been the best word. He was pretty sure that if androids could blush, he’d be very blue. But he also felt the familiar warmth that meant that he was also glad to be called Cole’s father.

‘Oh my’, Amelia just said, raising his eyebrows. Connor suddenly felt the urge to explain himself.

‘It’s not like that,’ he said hastily, ‘I just take care of him.’ He felt Cole tugging at his jacket again. ‘Is there anything that I have to do? I don’t have any experience with this.’ _This is not in my program and I can’t find any useful info on the net._ he completed his sentence inside his head. Not that he’d say that out loud. He felt tense.

Amelia coughed softly. ‘No, no, just be there in an hour to pick him up, and thank you for telling me the situation. I’ll go inside now with the group.’ She smiled. Connor nodded and turned his attention to Cole.

‘Here is Tim’s mom!’ The boys both pointed at a thin, rather young woman in front of him. She had blond curly hair and a fairly white skin, different from Tim’s more coffee-tinted skin and dark hair.

‘Yes, thank you Cole, now go follow miss Amelia. The lesson is going to start.’

Cole did as he was told and Connor was left with the woman. ‘Hello Connor, I’m Tim’s mom, Amanda.’

Connor felt a shudder going through his biocomponents. Suddenly he was back in his headspace. Only for a moment. It didn’t last long, but it left him uneasy. He knew that the Amanda from there wasn’t Tim’s mom, but the name had so many memories attached to it. He realised it’d be hard to say that name without flinching. He signed inwardly. This was going to be harder than he though. _Hank_ , he thought, _I really need you back._

 

 

  
He thought it again while sitting at his side. Like the day before, he was laying down silently, and the sight was eery. Hank always slept on his side, never on his back. Seeing him like this made Connor painfully aware how much closer Hank is to death than he is to sleep.

Cole was talking about his swimming lesson, and about how he would go play at Tim’s house tomorrow. Tim’s dad had a problem in his back, and his mom had something to do, so going somewhere wasn’t an option for them. When choosing between Cole’s house or Tim’s house, they had gone for Tim’s.

Connor felt something akin to the worry he always felt lately for Hank. His program started making simulations of Cole not wanting to come home to Connor anymore, having it better at Tim’s place. Or even of Amanda being the same Amanda that had lured him in a trap, now targeting Cole. He shook his head. He didn’t want those simulations. He just needed Cole to have fun. He’d come pick Cole up somewhere in the afternoon to visit Hank again. Cole had asked for that. He looked up when he heard his name, but Cole had just mentioned him in his story to Hank.

‘Yeah! And all the exercises were correct! Soon, I’ll be as smart as papa Connor!’

Connor smiled, but it was more of a sad smile. He wasn’t sure what to make of being called ”papa” or “dad” by Cole. He liked it, but... He wasn’t a real dad. He didn’t even know most parts of parenting, he wasn’t programmed for that. He could never be a good dad for Cole. And what would Hank say? He didn’t know. He tried to let it go In the end, it was just a title. A title he’d probably lose when Hank was back home. Until then, he could enjoy getting called dad by this sweet a small bundle of joy. He liked Cole a lot. He loved Cole, he realised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like talking to me or have any ideas for this fic/series, you can always DM me on insta (@saladandpeace)
> 
> Also has anyone seen fanart with Connor, Cole and Hank? I need it. Badly.^^
> 
> —
> 
> Slight explanation to my choice to get a father-son relationship going between Cole and Connor:
> 
> Some people see these two more like brothers, and I can see why. I had trouble choosing and maybe I’ll do a fic where they’re more brothers someday. But here I chose Connor to be a father for two reasons:  
> \- He also cooks and cleans more for Hank than with Hank. He also takes care of Hank.  
> \- I don’t have any brothers or sisters and I don’t really have an idea of how the dynamic is between two brothers. 
> 
> Also, the growth from a stranger to a parfent-figure is more noticeable, I guess? Ah~ It’s not that important, I just wanted to clarify this a little. 
> 
> Sorry for the long end notes, but you deserve a cookie if you’ve read it all!


	3. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: fluff overdoze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s past midnight, and my device has crashed about twice already, but nothing can stop me from posting fluffnessssss.

Connor sat at his desk, scanning the case files in his hands. He tried to focus on the information he was processing, but it proved to be difficult. His eyes kept getting pulled towards the desk in front of him, deserted by it’s usual owner and way too clean.

Every Monday, all desks got cleaned, but Hank always managed to get his unorganised or filthy by the end of the day. It was quite funny, actually. Connor’s desk was still mostly empty. The most personal and noticeable thing he had on it was a picture of Cole with Sumo. They looked happy. He had gotten the picture from Hank for Christmas. Hank had been a bit nervous about it, but he had loved it. This way, he could keep the people he cared about close to him. He frowned slightly. Now that Hank wasn’t here personally, he was wishing he had a picture of Hank too to join the rest of his family.

Wait, _family_? Were they his family? He searched the net in his had and found that there were multiple interpretations for “family”. Strictly, they weren’t, since they weren’t correlated by blood, but people could consider others family, and he did so with them. Hank and Cole and Sumo, they felt like his family.

Now more than ever, since Cole had been calling him “papa Connor” more and more often. He still wasn’t sure about the title, but he didn’t ever correct the child. They had bene growing closer the past days. Connor had thought he was supporting the child, but as soon as he was at work, he realised Cole was helping him just as much. They needed each other. He had felt lonely when Cole had been with Tim all Sunday, but the feeling had disappeared when he had come to pick Cole up, and the children had still been fooling around carelessly. School had been harder on the boy, he had seen. The past days he had been more quiet when coming home. Still not completely quiet, but more quiet.

Especially yesterday. They both had been quiet to be fair. Hank had still not woken up, while most of the predictions had said he would. It made something shift in his biocomponents. Something akin to fear, but more heavy. He shook his head and tried not to think about it too much. He should focus on his work, that was his current objective. He had become slower at the office due to his dwelling thoughts, but field work he did more quickly, probably due to him being able to get lost in his work. He turned back to the case and scanned it over quickly for probably the third time.

_Android and human attacked and murdered in their house around approximately 3 pm on Wednesday. Signs of fighting visible. The victims are an KP500 model, going by the name Andrew, and a woman named Katherina Loyders who was 34 years old. There are signs of intrusion and while the fighting was clearly with a close range weapon, both victims were found with multiple bullet holes._

Connor got up. This would be another long day without Hank.

 

 

 

  
Connor was analysing the blood when the call came in. He picked up swiftly and drove the memory of Hank complaining about “him licking blood” out of his head as he spoke.

‘Connor from the DPD, what can I do for you?’ He had changed his automatic response since deviating, but it still needed some change he knew.

‘Hello Connor, I’m Victor, and I’m one of the nurses taking care of Hank Anderson.’ There was a beat of silence and Connors thirium felt heavy yet was pumping at a higher frequency than normally. Was-? ‘Hank woke up today and asked me to call you, since he is too weak to do so himself. He is now still a bit dazed, but by visiting hours he should have a clear head again. I hope this will still your worries.’

His pump was still beating fast, but the heaviness was gone. It felt less like his insides were drowning and more like he had too much energy. He wanted to go to the hospital right away, to see Hank and hug him and make sure that it was real, that he was awake and well. But it had to wait. First work, then picking up Cole -Cole will be so happy. He could only imagine the energetic relief the boy would feel. Connor too, he felt like he had released a breath he had been holding for almost one week. Finally.

‘Connor, did you find something?’ Connor was shaken from his thoughts. He wiped the smile on his face and continued his analysation. One shouldn’t be smiling at blood after all.

 

 

 

They were walking towards Hank room, hand in hand like always. Connor had decided to not tell Cole. He didn’t know if the choice was a good one, but he had felt like it might be a pleasant surprise. For that, he was slightly nervous. The other thing that he was a bit more slightly nervous about was Hank’s reaction to Cole calling him “papa Connor” almost constantly. Scratch that, just _constantly_.

He hoped it’d be okay. He felt a soft squeeze in his hand and looked down at Cole who wore a reassuring smile. Damn, how much had he deviated from his program to show emotions so strong even a kid could see it? But it calmed him, so it was okay. They walked into the room and in within a second Cole’s hand had left his.

  
‘Dad! You’re awake!’ The surprise and relief in his voice were so clear. He ran towards his father and almost jumped on the bed to hug him.

‘Woah Cole, watch out-‘ But the sputtering stopped quite soon as Hank hugged back, glad to have him back in his arms. Connor stood by the side, watching the heart touching scene. Yet, he didn’t feel completely happy. He felt a tugging at his thirium pump, as if it was pulled towards the other two. After father and son let go, Hank looked at him and smiled. He made a motion with his head and opened his arms towards Connor.

‘Come here, son, you did good.’

Connor didn’t hesitate. His body responded before his program did. He walked to the bedside and embraced the lieutenant. He smiled against the man’s shoulder. He felt the same as three months ago, only much stronger. He felt, for Hank had told him back then what it was, safe and relieved. Like a heavy wait has been lifted of his shoulders.

‘I missed you.’ He said softly before he could think about it. He shut his mouth immediately, not sure of why he had said it like that. He knew Hank disliked direct signs of appreciation. But he relaxed again when he felt Hank chuckle. ‘It’s okay, I missed you too.’

They let go and Connor took a step back, making sure Cole wasn’t left out. It was his father after all. He looked around for the boy and found him rummaging through the backpack he had brought with him for once. Now that he thought about it, that had been odd.

But before he could deduct anything from it, Cole jumped back up and went to stand in front of both of them, hands behind his back and grin on his face.

‘Okay kiddo, what do you got there?’ Hank’s tired voice sounded to his right. It had a happy tone to it though, encouraging. Cole’s grin got only wider and he held the object in front of them. Connor’s program analysed it immediately.

Material: wood  
Colour: Red and light brown  
Dimensions: 8 cm x 10 cm x 18 cm  
Notes: seems to have the ability to open  
has their names written on it  
seems to be decorated all around with red shapes

He shook his program off and admired the object for what it was: a wooden box with red hearts painted on it and the names: “Cole”, “Dad” and “Papa Connor” written on it in one big heart. Cole must have made this for them.

‘Happy Valentines day!’ Cole shouted probably to loud for in a hospital.

Connor researched Valentines day briefly. It was a day where you gave gifts to your loved ones, mostly to you partner but children tended to give presents to their parents too.

Hank took the box from Cole’s hands and ruffled his hair.

‘You made this?’ He said with wonder in his voice. Cole nodded. ‘Thanx kiddo, Happy Valentines day to you too.’ He smiled softly.

Hank turned the box around, looking at it from all sides. He must have noticed the “papa Connor” part, but he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he opened it. In it was a folded paper. Hank unfolded it and Connor noticed his eyes softened and his smile got more present while looking at it. He laid it down on his lap -Connor still hadn’t seen what was on it- and pulled Cole back in a hug.

After they let go, Connor decided he had been quiet for too long and the boy had put too much effort in it to stay quiet.

‘Happy valentines day, Cole, Hank. And thank you for the gift, Cole.’ He smiled and paused before going on, a tad ashamed, ‘However, I wasn’t aware of this “Valentines day” tradition, since I wasn’t programmed for functioning in a family. So... I don’t have a gift for you right now.’

Hank shrugged, which resulted in a groan of pain. ‘Don’t worry about it, I haven’t got anything either, for - well, for obvious reasons.’ He chuckled slightly, but not in a happy way. ‘You know what? Get yourself some snack from the cafeteria downstairs. -Connor, give the kid some money, will ya?- And we’ll do something together later in the week when I’m home to celebrate late valentines day?’

As Cole agreed happily, Connor searched his pockets, but failed to find anything. He was an android, he always paid digitally. He thought quickly. There would be coins in Hanks jacket that hung on the wall. He went for that idea and was happy to notice he had been right. Armed with coins, Cole chased off to the cafeteria.

His two dads watched him leave with love shining in their eyes. Connor also with the needed nervousness.

‘It seemed like you did well without me. “Papa Connor”, eh?’ Hank gave him an amused look and Connor felt some tension leave his body. He still felt guilty for some reason.

‘He-he suddenly started calling me that, and I didn’t find a way to tell him he shouldn’t. My apologies if you aren’t okay with it.’ Connor looked down, trying to resist the urge to fiddle with his coin.

‘Connor, are you okay with being called “papa”?’ Connor looked up. He replayed the memory when Cole had called him “dad”. He had been okay with it, and he still was. More than that, he had liked it. And that too, he still did. He still liked it.

‘I find that I am... feeling satisfaction when being called by this title.’

Hank let out a chuckle. ‘That’s android language for “yes”, I presume?’

‘Yes.’

‘Then Cole can call you papa if he wants to. It’s his choice really.’ The lieutenant acted calm but Connor hadn’t been able to resist a scan and he had found the lieutenant was showing signs of excitement. What did it mean? Did Cole calling him papa make him this happy? Or was it something else? Connor couldn’t read him.

‘I guess Cole needed another parent in his life more than I thought.’ Hank’s eyes suddenly seemed more wet than normally.

‘Connor, I’m so glad he has you. You’re everything I’m not.’ A water drop slit down his cheek. The lieutenant was crying? But why?

‘Thank you’, Hank concluded shakily.

Connor hugged the lieutenant again, trying to comfort him with actions and words. Not that he knew what to say. The truth? The truth seemed like the best and easiest option.

‘I was still lost without you, Hank, I- we needed you. We still do. I can clean and cook, but I’m not a real father. I’m not even real.’ Saying that hurt him, a lot. It felt like all his doubts were starting to come up. If he could cry, he probably would by now. Hank pushed him away by his shoulders, but still hold him in place, making sure they could lock eyes.

‘Listen here, you dumb shithead: you _are_ real. You _are_ alive. Don’t let anyone tell you what to do or who you should be. You have talents that make you you, Connor. Cole decided to see you as a dad, then you can’t be as bad as you think. I know that right now, you still feel lost and probably scared too from time to time, but we’ll get there, I promise, okay?’

Connor’s voice box seemed to have stopped functioning. He could only nod before he got pulled in another tight hug.

‘We’ll get there,’ he heard Hank mumble again, ‘ all three of us.’

He smiled against Hank’s shoulder. He wasn’t alone in this. He had his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funfact: I actually looked up what the date for Valentines day was in 2036 (I hope I remembered correctly)
> 
> Also, I am regretting choosing “dad” as title. I’d like to switch it to “family”. Should I? Or should I let it go?
> 
> Also also, I miiiiight add a bonus chapter for when Hank is out of the hospital and they are celebrating “late valentines day”. Might. We’ll see. ;)


	4. Saturday, two weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The happy smoll family celebrates late Valentines day at the zoo, the real zoo, not the android zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m like a drugdealer, but a fluffdealer. Here’s your shot of fluff, ma’am.

The mood in the house had considerably lifted as soon as Hank had awoken, but the absence had still been noticeable. Nevertheless, two weeks had gone by quickly, Connor and Cole slipping in a routine that was going to school or work, visiting the hospital to tell Hank about there experiences (this was mostly Cole’s job), and going home to eat dinner and sleep.

Hank had been released from the hospital almost exactly two weeks after he had awakened and the reunion had felt like a blessing to Connor. Cole and him had even made cookies for the occasion, though Cole hadn’t mind tasting some “to see if they weren’t poisonous”. Connor had shaken his had and let the boy eat a couple. There were enough anyways.

Yet, the most enthusiastic of them all must have been Sumo. The dog hadn’t stop rubbing his head against his owner or jumping up, asking for attention continuously. Connor couldn’t blame him: the dog hadn’t seem him at all for three weeks, and no one had told him where Hank was. It might have thought Hank was gone forever. That thought shot a pang through his thirium pump.

‘Hey Con, you okay? Don’t worry, the fish are already dead’ Hank tried to pull him from his thoughts with a joke. Connor gave Hank a stern look before turning to the dolphin show, where the smart mammals were rewarded with fish for their tricks. He appreciated Hank’s words earlier though. Concerned, yet not pushy. Not brushing away Connor’s thoughts, yet trying to lighten the mood. Hank could actually be good with words, when he tried.

He looked past Hank, at Cole, who stared at the twirling animals in the water tank with an awe in his eyes that could only belong to a child. The crowd cheered again and Connor brought his attention back to the dolphins again. He liked it though.

After the dolphin show, they visited the reptiles. Cole loved those, apparently, almost as much as he loved fish and dogs. He could spend a good 5 minutes with his face pushed against the glass wall that separated him from the fascinating animal. It could get up to 10 minutes if he couldn’t find the animal that easily.

Not that he was quiet, absolutely not. He kept on asking Connor questions about the reptiles. The maximum length of the snakes; how poisonous or venomous they were; how high the frogs could jump. He never seized to look surprised an enthralled by every answer he got. It made Connor feel like melting. Those looks in his eyes, those sparkles, they were there because of _him_. Because of him being Cole’s papa.

Hank smiled as he watched them, helping Cole find the animals he couldn’t see at first, answering the few questions he knew too. Connor always made sure Hank got the time to think too. Connor liked the zoo, he concluded, just like the other two of his family. It was a shame they couldn’t bring Sumo with them.

 

  
When they went to the “Africa-area” of the zoo, they passed a small store full with all kinds of candy. Cole eyed it longingly before tugging at Hank’s shirt and pointing at it. Connor registered the high amount of sugar and found it wasn’t a good idea, seeing that Cole had had a pizza during lunch. Hank, however just asked him if he wanted some and after some nodding of the child, handed a small sum of money.

‘Hank, it isn’t good for the boy to eat so much sugar. He already had such a big amount of grease and cholesterol through the pizza he had earlier.’ Hank only chuckled.

‘You’re being too hard on him, Con. This is a celebration, a family trip, a day off. If he wants some sweets, he can have them.’

‘For now’, the man added hastily, seeing the stern look of the android directed at him

Before Connor could retaliate, Cole hurried back with three heart shaped lollies in his hand, smiling like he had just won the lottery.

‘One for each!’ He held out his hand, waiting for the others to pick.

‘Cole, you don’t have to-‘ Cole shook his head and stretched his hand out a bit more, making sure they have a clear view of the lollipops.

‘For late Valentines day!’ He exclaimed with an earnest smile. Connor and Hank gave in, and they both took a lollipop. Hank opened his immediately, but Connor put his away in his brown leathery jacket. He felt slightly bad for not consuming it, but he simply couldn’t.

Cole didn’t say anything, if he even had noticed. He was happily sucking at his own candy. Connor was fairly certain that the boy understood. Even though he looked like a human, with his casual clothes and hidden LED, he still was one and Cole seemed to understand that. Cole also didn’t seem to care. Connor smiled as they walked on. He smiled even more when Cole took both parents’ hands and walked in between them, connecting his two dads.

 

 

 

  
The gift shop was a funny place. You could find all the animals that you had seen in the zoo, but in the form of plushies or cards. It was children’s heaven and parent’s hell. Connor could probably spend a whole day watching the different kids convince their parents to buy at least _something_. The battles were funny to look at and who knows? Maybe Connor could learn something from it

Cole was begging his dad for another toy, a small turtle, but Hank wasn’t allowing it. He argued that Cole had enough plush toys -/and Hank was right/, Connor thought- and that he barely fit in his own bed already with the amount of pillows and stuffed animals. Again, Hank was right.

Their quarrelling gave Connor the perfect choice to go around looking for a valentines gift. He knew he shouldn’t give Cole one- this trip was his gift, Hank had decided- but he could give something to Hank. After all, he cared a lot about Hank and Valentine was about the people you cared about.

When he went over to the mugs, his eyes jumped immediately to one specifically. He grinned. That suited Hank, he decided. It was plain white and had written on it: “Look how many *fox* I give”, with the “fox” part actually being a drawing of a fox. He wasted no time and bought it, thankful that the transaction went so fast due to him being an android and being able to pay digitally.

He got a small bag to put it in, but he was able to stuff it in his inner pockets. He had never been so happy with his choice of jackets. Inside pockets were awfully handy. He went to stand in front of the exit, trying to simulate Hank’s reaction. 80% chance he’d say Connor shouldn’t have. 95% chance he’d like it.

 

 

 

  
Connor liked the zoo, he concluded once again while browsing to his memories. It was almost dark when they got back to the car, and Cole had been tired. At the moment, Cole was sleeping in the back seat, hands clutched around a small rubber lion. Cole didn’t get to have his turtle, but he got something else, so he’d won anyways. Hank was focussed on the road and humming softly along a song of Alice Cooper.

They had seen a lot of animals, big ones, small ones, from all continents. Connor had all info about them at his fingertips, but seeing them in real life had been something else. It had been fascinating, /enthralling/. Every part of the day had been fun, not only the animals, but also lunching, watching Cole play around with other children and him getting his lollipops from the candy shop.

It suddenly struck Connor: This lollipop had been the first Valentines gift he had ever received. He softly put his hand in his pocket and took the heart shaped candy out, staring at it. He felt like it could break any moment, so he was even more careful than usual. He didn’t want this to break. Ever. This seemed like nothing but a stupid piece of candy, but to Connor, it meant so much more. It meant love and acceptance. It meant everything.

 

 

 

  
Cole was in bed. He hadn’t even woken up when Connor had carried him from the car into his bed. He had taken the boy’s shoes off but let him sleep in his clothes. It wouldn’t hurt for just one night.

Hank was tired as well it seems. He sat at the kitchen table, petting Sumo and having a last drink before bed. It wasn’t the most ideal moment to give him a Valentine’s present, but Connor really felt like he should give it today. Slightly nervous, he approached Hank.

‘Hank?’

‘Yeah, Connor?’

‘I got something for you’, this caught Hank’s attention and the man stopped petting Sumo to focus his attention on Connor. Sumo whined softly at the loss of attention. ‘It’s a -well- late Valentine’s gift of sorts.’

Hank opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but Connor tried to cut him of by revealing the bag he had stuffed away as soon as possible. Maybe that had been why Hank had closed his mouth again, maybe it was another reason, but it didn’t matter. He placed the bag on the table, unsure of how to proceed properly. Hank didn’t seem to care. He just took the bag with curiosity in his eyes.

‘I felt like I had to, since Valentine’s day is about those you care about and because I had to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. And- and for still being here.’ Connor couldn’t stop himself from rambling on as Hank opened the bah and rid the mug from the protective paper. Connor wasn’t even sure the man had even heard him.

It took a couple of seconds, but as soon as Hank had taken the mug in, he started chuckling and grinning. Looking up at the android.

‘This is wonderful Con, thank you.’ He looked back at the mug, as if he had to read it again.

‘I don’t have anything for you though, didn’t think you’d-‘ he sighed. ‘But thank you.’

Connor couldn’t feel better about the reaction he got. Hank was tired and less enthusiastic than he’d normally had been, but he was sincere and his smile and chuckle had been genuine. It was all Connor really wanted for Valentines day, except...

‘A picture of you’, he said bluntly. Hank frowned at him.

‘What?’

‘If you want to give me something, I’d like a picture of you to put next to the one of Cole and Sumo on my desk.’ Hank continued his puzzled stare for a couple more seconds, before seemingly accepting it.

‘I’m not sure I understand why, but sure, I’ll see what I can do.’ He stood up, pushing Sumo softly out of his way, which let to yet another whine. ‘Well, I’m going to bed now. Goodnight. And really, thank you. The gift means a lot to me.’

Connor just nodded and smiled. ‘Goodnight Hank,’ he said softly before watching the back of the lieutenant. Connor didn’t feel like he could explain Hank properly why he wanted it. He guessed he just wanted to have his complete family on his desk.

He sighed contently. He really loved that word: _family_  

 

[link to the fic I mention in the notes below](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066683)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The turtle is a reference to Connor’s stuffed turtle in Finding Home by End_Transmission. It’s an amazing fanfic, which is about an AU where Connor is a child android. I recommend it! Link is at the end of the fic.
> 
> Also, yes I let them listen to Alice Cooper, because I like his music and I want Hank to like it too xD


End file.
